


What Did I Get Myself Into?

by mggislife2789



Series: What Did I Get Myself Into? [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: A request for a Spencer x Reader, where the reader owns a sex shop and gets asked out by Dr. Reid. (Might be a series)Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

You were just about the most unassuming woman anyone could ever possibly meet. You came from a good family - two loving parents and two siblings, you got good grades in high school, great marks in college while pursuing your degree in business and now worked an 8-hour a day job, not 9 to 5, but whatever, it worked.

One catch: You owned a sex shop. 

All kinds of different people entered your store every day - and it was your store. After pursuing your degree in business, and not wanting to leave the area to stay closer to your family, you decided to open your own store. Sex toys were always wanted and there was a like of stores in the area - so it was really a smart business decision more than your “love of the field.” As a matter of fact, you were vanilla as fuck. Never used toys in the bedroom (with your partner at least), never really dressed provocatively, never deviated from the typical sex positions, and you’d only had two boyfriends in your 30 years of life. One in high school and early college and the other longer-term boyfriend who you’d broken up with about a year ago after realizing he was cheating.

Most of the characters - and you would call them characters - that entered your shop were more than kinky enough to make up for your vanilla. You knew your products, and occasionally used more of the tamer ones, vibrators mostly, but you knew all about your inventory. There was a particular part of the store that you stocked because there was a want for it, but honestly, it scared you and you stayed away from it as much as possible, things like whips and chains, heavier BDSM devices, swings. Some of it was intriguing sure, but it was also scary as shit and not at all like your vanilla self. Most of your friends made fun of you for being “boring.” But, fuck ‘em, you did what worked for you and didn’t pass judgement on anyone for doing what made them comfortable.

Occasionally, you’d get a more normal customer, like a girl looking for her first vibrator, a couple looking for something to spice up the relationship or even a bachelorette party, but you tended to get a lot of creepers. It had been weeks since you’d had a normal customer, but two hours into your shift this afternoon, two men, one in casual business clothes and the other in a dressed-down suit, shuffled in. 

“Hi,” the casually-dressed one said, introducing himself, “My name is Agent Luke Alvez and this is my colleague Dr. Spencer Reid from the FBI. Can we ask you a couple of questions about your inventory and a customer you may have served?”

Who knew the FBI employed such good-looking agents? Goddamn. 

You replied, looking at the doctor in particular. Totally your type. Honestly, both were your type. “Hi, I’m Y/N and sure, no problem. What can I help you with?”

Dr. Reid’s voice was slightly higher than Agent Alvez, but it was smooth as silk and you couldn’t deny you enjoyed the sound of his voice, imagining it saying sexy things in your ear. You may have been pretty vanilla, but being surrounded by sex all day, definitely rubbed off on you in certain ways. The upward inflection in the doctor’s voice, indicating a question, snapped you back to what he was actually asking, but you had been off in daydream-land and hadn’t heard, so you asked him to repeat himself. “Do you have any particular products that would restrain a person’s hands or wrists in place?” he asked again, more emphatically. Pay attention, dammit.

Again, your mind was in the gutter, but you controlled yourself. “I carry an array of products like that Doctor, do you have a particular item in mind, a picture? Anything I can use to find the exact one you’re looking for?”

He reached into his suit jacket pocket and pulled out a picture of the item in question, which you identified as a deluxe, rigid spreader bar. “I don’t sell too many of them, but I can get you a list of people who have recently, if you give me a time frame.”

Agent Alvez spoke up, “That would be great. Can we get a list from the last three months?”

You ventured toward the back room, inviting them as well, so you could get what they needed. “If there’s any way, would you be able to tell us whether these customers used cash or credit?” Dr. Reid asked.

“Sure. No problem.”

As you searched your records for the information the agents needed, Agent Alvez seemed to be rocking back and forth. “Agent? I do have a restroom if you need it. It’s out of the office and in the scary section in the back that I try and stay away from.”

“Thank you, so much,” he said, practically running out.

You waited for the printer to boot up, as you had found the information you needed for them, but while you were waiting, you could help but stare at the Doctor. His jaw was amazing, his hair was soft and fluffy, his eyes were stunning and he was tall and fit, not super muscular, but fit. Dammit, he was gorgeous. You turned your back to the agent and bent down to grab the papers that had printed. Quickly, you spun back around and noticed that the gorgeous, FBI doctor had been looking down. You could’ve sworn he was looking at your butt.

“So you said you stay away from the “scary section?” he asked, raising on eyebrow. Did he not believe you?

You nodded your head in agreement. “Yup, I try as I might to stay away from that super scary area. It’s much too kinky for me.”

He laughed. “So what made you become the owner of a sex shop if you’re not into all of this?” he said, motioning his hands around the room.

“More of a smart business decision than anything else,” you said, unable to keep yourself from staring at his lips. “I stock the things I don’t like because there is a desire for them, but there was a lack of this kind of establishment,” you said, emphasizing the ‘t,’”so I decided it made sense.”

You could’ve sworn he was staring at your lips as well, “Um…I’m normally not so forward, but..I mean, only if you want to…would you be interested in dinner?” He immediately looked down, as if he was ashamed of how forward he’d been. But you found it refreshing.

Oh my god. Did the super sexy Doctor just ask you out in the middle of your sex shop? “Like on a date, Dr. Reid?” you asked, pushing your glasses back up the bridge of your nose.

He blushed, and nearly retracted his request. “I mean…I don’t even know if your single. I probably shouldn’t have assumed that, but if you are…and if you want to, then yea?”

You smirked. Most people didn’t ask you out when they knew what you did because they assumed you were into some seriously kinky shit, but you hoped you’d gotten across how boring you really were. “I think I would like that a lot,” you said, turning back to the counter to grab a pen and paper to jot down your number for him. 

You finished writing your number, ripped the paper off the notebook and handed it to Dr. Reid just as Agent Alvez walked back into the room. His questioning gaze indicated he might have just seen his colleague getting a phone number while on the job, but he didn’t seem to care. 

Spencer, as he insisted you call him, looked a little embarrassed however, so his speech became professional once more. “Well, thank you again Y/N, this will really help us.”

“No problem,” you responded, “I hope you find who you’re looking for.”

As they left the store you thought to yourself, Did that really just happen?

————————-

“So,” Agent Alvez said, taking his sunglasses off of his shirt and putting them back on, “Did I just see my colleague get a number from the sex shop owner?”

Spencer scrunched up his mouth in a stifled smile. “I think I just did,” he said surprised, looking toward Alvez, “What did I just get myself into?”

“I have no idea,” he laughed, “But that reputation I said you had earlier said nothing about this kind of thing.”

Spencer knew his reputation preceded him within the FBI, and he was that person. So what just made him do that?


End file.
